When using a media device such as a computer or a tablet, it is very likely that a user will have multiple windows of content open at one time. These windows are typically manipulated in a way where a user has to scroll through each window or card individually to find specific areas or topics of interest. Such a task becomes cumbersome when a user wants to find their items of interest quickly when going through cards/windows but the display interface only accommodates several cards and/or such cards have areas that exceed the displayable area of the media device.